


Mark Me Then

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, More towards sweet and fluff, mercalt, tycutio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tycutio. 7. Prompt fill:</p><p>I want to make every inch of you mine. </p><p>For your entertainment this drabble is based on Hungarian Szabó P. Szilveszter’s Tybalt and Bereczki Zoltán’s Mercutio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Me Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



**“Mark Me Then”**

The first rays of the sun reached the covers, spreading it’s light and warmth on the bed on which two lovers lay. Their legs entangled, one had his eyes closed and whimpered softly while the other, who lay behind him, held him close. The raven-haired man had his eyes open and looked down upon the beauty which was his lover. To think that this boy – nay, this young man- had given himself so freely….

Not in his wildest dreams had the Capulet imagined that one day his self-acclaimed enemy would press himself up against him, would groan in his ear “take me then.” It send shivers down his spine just to think of the boy’s husky voice and the determination he had seen in the other man’s eyes.

The other stirred. There was a weak attempt at moving his arms to brush his fingers past his sleepy eyes most probably, but the attempt never succeeded. Tybalt had him in a tight hug and it seemed the boy didn’t wish to struggle out of this comfortable cuddle-cocoon.

“How long have you been awake?” The boy weakly asked, still more asleep than awake. He closed his eyes again and if possible, cuddled even closer against the warmth that was Tybalt.

The Capulet let out a chuckle. “Long enough to watch you sleep.” He leant forth, his hair falling like a curtain around his face, and whispered in the boy’s ear.

“I want to make every inch of you mine.”

The other shivered slightly but his eyes remained closed. The shiver was the only way Tybalt knew that the boy acknowledged his words. He traced a fingertip past the boy’s flesh, from the joint of his shoulder all the way down his arm, and watched goosebumps appear on the pale skin. A smile appeared on his face and he became more giddy, more eager to let the other know that he belonged to him and how.

“All of you, lover of mine. From your head to your toes. And everyone will know that you’re taken. Everyone will see that you belong to Tybalt Capulet. Even the Prince will not stop us, nor will your love-eyed Romeo or your mewling friend of a Benvolio. No one will force us apart, not my stern aunt and uncle, not my angel of a cousin.” His tone dropped even lower. “They shall watch you walk. They’ll see your awkward gait and know who it was that gave it to you. They’ll see my name, burned on your skin, my palms printed into your flesh and they will know not to mess with you, not to lay even a finger upon your divine frame.”

There was a kiss. The boy had moved his head so swiftly, raised it in such a hurry that Tybalt hadn’t been prepared to feel lips against his. Not that he minded though. He grinned against the boy’s soft lips, teeth against skin, before returning the kiss with as much force to leave the other breathless and panting for air.

“You’re mine, Mercutio. All mine. And I intend to show you just how much I mean it.”

Mercutio opened his eyes and looked straight at Tybalt. “Mark me then.”


End file.
